


smith and wesson

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Nonspecific Timestamp, Not Beta Read, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Loosely based on the Tumblr post: one day jack’s gonna get a boyfriend who’s like a bad boy hunter with a motorcycle he calls his girl and he’s like COMICALLY similar to dean, who just HAAAATESSSS him. cas, however, is charmed bc the hunter boyfriend is very polite and always calls him mr. winchester
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 62
Kudos: 405





	smith and wesson

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from @casgirl on tumblr
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

He goes to Sam first because Sam will know what to do. As he had suspected Sam had laughed and ruffled his hair. Yes, he had explained, that text was definitely asking Jack to go on a date and yes, Jack should accept the offer. 

Castiel frowned and asked a lot of questions. What do they plan on doing? Will Jack be back by curfew? Have they met before? Are any supernatural creatures involved? He had relented with a big sigh and a warning about Dean.

He tries to catch Dean when he's in a really, really good mood so he waits until one of those mornings when the lightbulb outside of he and Cas' room shattered in the middle of the night. Dean won't explain why it makes Sam cackle with laughter every time it happens but he's always in a really, really good mood on those days. 

"Hell no." 

"But--"

"I said no, Jack. Not happening."

So maybe the broken lightbulb wasn't a guaranteed win. 

"But I really want to go... I've never been asked on a date before."

Dean uses his coffee mug to point. "You're like five. You're not going out with some twenty-whatever-year-old hunter punk. Where the hell did you even find this kid?"

Jack points back at Dean with his phone. His lock screen is of the Scooby-Doo Gang. "We met when we had all those hunters over for drinks and a vampire hunt! Please!"

"Ask again and I'll ground you."  
"I'm a celestial being! You can't ground me!"

Jack finds himself grounded for three days.

* * *

Sneaking out seems like the next best option if all the movies he's watched are right. He doesn't have a window to climb out of and the bunker only has two exits. He can't fly out because of all of the warding and stealing a car would get him caught right away. 

Once everyone is in bed he slips out of his room. He'd made sure his phone is on silent and his key to the bunker is completely pushed into his pocket so it won't make any noise. He even unplugs the teddy bear nightlight outside of his room so no one can see his shadow under the doors. 

"Jack Kline."

Jack flinches. He's halfway up the stairs when he hears his name. Dean only ever calls him Kline when he's angry. He's sitting at the war table with his legs stretched out and his laptop on his thighs. 

"I couldn't sleep?" Jack hears his voice crack. 

He gets grounded for a full week this time. 

* * *

Dean relents after a family meeting Jack wasn't allowed to attend. Invite him over for dinner, he'd grumbled, and then maybe they would talk about dating. 

Jack's face feels hot and his stomach feels all fluttery the moment he sees the bunker's proximity alarm light up. He hears Sam laughing when he nearly falls over his chair in his scramble to get to the garage before anyone else. 

He's too late.

His name is Smith Wesson (Sam had explained that it was a funny name). He's almost as tall as Sam. He keeps dark hair in a ruffled crew cut that Jack has dreamed about touching. He has a strong jawline and long-lashed green eyes. He wears a really cool leather jacket and ripped jeans and he smells like gun oil and sandalwood (he remembers because it reminds him of something). 

He is also currently backed up against his bike. Despite one Dean Winchester breathing down his neck, he has a cocky smile on his face.   
"She's a '67 R60, sir. My dad gave her to me after I killed my first shifter."

Jack manages to get between them before Dean can do any stabbing. Smith wraps him up in his arms and lifts him a few inches off of the ground. "Hey! I forgot how cute you are. Facetime doesn't cut it."

Jack grins and holds onto the front of his jacket even once Smith sets him down. He always says such nice things and he sends all sorts of funny texts and he's really handsome and so cool. 

"It's alright if I park here, Mr. Winchester? I don't like leaving Princess out in the elements." 

Dean looks like he might burst a blood vessel.

* * *

Jack is certain that Cas and Sam like Smith. He talks about how he didn't get to finish high school but he's taking the GED test soon. He has a little brother and he helps his dad run their auto shop when they're not hunting. He loves his bike, Princess, (Jack feels a little jealous). He says he doesn't want to be a hunter all of his life. He wants to settle down and have a family one day. 

"I'll help, Mr. Winchester." Smith gives the back of Jack's neck a squeeze as he stands up. It feels really nice and feels his face go all red again. 

"You can just call me Cas."  
"My dad would kill me if I did that. You guys are like... The Winchesters." 

Dean rolls his eyes from across the table. "The Winchesters. Kiss ass." He snorts as soon as Cas and Smith are out of the room.   
"You don't like him?" Jack feels his heart sink. Dean is always the hardest to please. 

Sam and Dean stare at each other. Sam never blinks during these silent arguments. Dean usually loses.

"He's nice, Jack. Dean is just being overprotective." Sam's smile makes him feel a little better. He wants his family to like Smith as much as he does. 

* * *

At the end of dinner and after some lingering, Cas has to physically pull Dean out of the garage when Smith goes to leave. Sam lingers for a moment. He checks his watch and leans back comically to peek into the hallway. "Go for a ride. Be back by eleven and no funny business." He throws them a wink and steps back into the bunker. 

Smith lets him wear his leather jacket and he makes sure his helmet is on just right. They ride around and then stop to stand together for a while.   
Jack almost has his first kiss at exactly 10:59 pm. Just as he stands on his toes to meet Smith's lips Baby rumbles up next to them. 

He gets grounded again.

* * *

Jack is an adult, at least physically, and Dean is very much aware of this. Jack is also his kid and reminds him too much of Sam when they were younger. That being said he had never wanted to beat the everloving hell out of any of Sam's girlfriends. 

"I like him." Cas tries to placate him. "And he knows that we have a dungeon."   
"We could save time and throw him in there now. He's going to pull something and hurt Jack."

He pointedly looks away from his brother and his partner. Jack and that stupid kid are in his bedroom (door open, thank you very much) watching Netflix on his bed. He's been itching to barge in on them for nearly half an hour.   
"You know... He kind of looks like you." Sam is still grinning.  
"And acts like you," Cas adds.   
Sam's eyes light up and he snorts into his beer. "You don't like him because when you were that age your body count was already in the thirties." He grins the same shit eating grin he's had since he was twelve and learned what those shiny foil packets in Dean's duffel were for. "Cas' bad taste rubbed off on Jack!"

Dean sets his jaw and glares at them both. "Who calls a motorcycle princess? Who doesn't drink because they "have to drive later," huh? He's weird. We're weird but not like that."

"Mr. Winchester...s." Smith is smiling in the doorway. His hair is mussed and face is sort of red and there's a suspicious red mark (or four) on his neck. "Jack wanted a soda do you mind if I... Oh, hell."  
"I'm going to kill you."

Cas and Sam are laughing so hard they only manage to hold Dean back long enough to give Smith a headstart.


End file.
